Just Dance!
by SlytherpuffGryffinclaw
Summary: Marinette and her classmates attend the Parisian Ballet Academy. Marinette is tired and overworked, preparing for the ballet school's production of Sleeping Beauty. Adrien is finally allowed to choose an extra-curricular club. Gabriel runs a rival school, the Butterfly School of Dance. Adrien and Marinette meet disguised in a streetdance club. This is an Adrienette Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Ballet Beginnings

Marinette was bored. Incurably bored of ballet. She was talented and elegant on stage, but her true passion lay elsewhere.

She designed the costumes for all the performances and dreamed of becoming a world-renowned designer one day, but she still longed to dance, just not ballet. She wanted to street dance.

Every day, when she walked to school, she went past a club with a sign on the door asking for new members to a streetdancing club that practiced every week, on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. She desperately wanted to join, but couldn't lie to her parents – or give up ballet. The whole cast of Sleeping Beauty was relying on her to perform the Rose Adage on the opening night. Not only that, but she was expected to design the costumes that they were all to wear,oversee sewing the outfits **and **tailor the costumes so they were a perfect yet comfortable fit.

In short, she was swamped with work, barely managing to juggle schoolwork and ballet. Add lying to her parents and street dance into the mix and she would no longer be able to cope, not that she was doing very well at keeping up with everyone else currently. Ever since she had accepted the costumier role, her grades had been in gradual decline. If it wasn't that she would be letting her friends and classmates down, she would have resigned, but with the performance scheduled for next week, she had to work double time and she knew that pushing her responsibilities on someone else at the last moment would be unfair and the end result would not be as good. Plus, she was really looking forward to wearing the costume she had designed (and made) for herself.

To reward the lead roles, she had chosen better, softer, higher price fabrics and paid for them with her own money, sewing them in her rare moments of free time. Despite the ballet school's budget being tiny, she had (as always) put her heart and soul into every design, every costume. Even with low-quality fabrics, her designs looked fabulous and if Marinette had been asked, she would have said they were definitely worth the hours she had put in.

Staggering along the hallway, bringing the costumes to her fellow cast members, came Marinette. On her arms were several anti-moth bags, containing costumes for all the characters. The anti-moth logo on the garment containers was ironic, because the Parisian Ballet Academy had a rival.

* * *

The Butterfly School of Dance taught more than one type of dance, which was why a place in the Butterfly was heavily coveted, but it specialised in nothing, making the pupils a 'Jack of all trades' of dance. Because of this the pupils of the Academy looked down on the attendees, often despite wishing they could trade places. Unfortunately, the Butterfly had been stealing promising pupils from within the Parisian Academy because many students were fed up of only doing ballet, or only being given the lowliest role. Talented Parisian pupils were offered scholarships or paid to demonstrate teaching tips and various ballet techniques.

All in all, the Butterfly School and the Academy did not get on well.

* * *

Anyway, on Marinette's meandering way through the hallways and corridors of the Parisian Academy, she bumped into a friend of hers, her best friend. Alya.

Alya Cesairé and Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been friends for a relatively short time, but already they were as close as if they had known each other their whole lives. Alya knew Marinette had a crush on Luka, an older student who was widely respected as the best male dancer in the school. Marinette knew that Alya liked Adrien Agreste, the best male dancer in their year. Alya knew Marinette aspired to be a successful fashion designer and Marinette knew Alya wanted to be a reporter when she grew up. She also knew Alya was always the first to know about any developments in school gossip and was desperately waiting for the day Alya would tell her that Luka and his longtime girlfriend Aurore Beauréal had finally split up.

* * *

"Girl! Do you need some help?" called Alya from across the hall.

"Meep!" Marinette replied, her answer muffled by the clothes she was carrying.

Alya ran over to help and relieved Marinette of some of her load.

"Where have you been? Mme. Bustier has been looking for you for ages, she sent the whole class out to look for you."

The answer from Marinette would have been gibberish to everyone else, but Alya understood.

"Don't worry girl, Luka doesn't know you're missing either – he's busy with the orchestra."

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. Luka was always early or on time and was never flustered. In so many ways, he was perfect in her eyes. It would have been so embarrassing for him to know she was late.

On the way to the classroom, they bumped into someone else.

"Who's there?" Marinette squeaked.

"Can you not guess?" a male voice playfully teased the two girls.

"Adrien…?"

"Of course! Who were you expecting?"

"Some help!"

Adrien obliged, taking more of the bundles off the pile so Marinette could see.

"Hey, Princess, aren't you glad to finally see again?"

"Thanks so much, o gallant knight," Marinette sarcastically replied, pushing open the classroom door open for him, "I certainly couldn't have made the last 10 metres by myself."

Alya's shocked laughter was quickly turned into a coughing fit as Adrien glanced over - she didn't want to be caught laughing at her crush, even though his face suggested that he was amused by Marinette's jibe, rather than offended.

They walked into the near empty classroom and were greeted by a relieved Mme. Bustier and a few classmates.

"Where were you Marinette?"

"We started to get worried that you were lost"

"Where's my costume?"

Mme. Bustier interrupted the torrent of words by asking the class to text their friends that Marinette had showed up safe and sound, and that they would like to get on with the rehearsal as soon as possible.

At this, Marinette began to apologise profusely, but Mme. Bustier silenced her with a forgiving look.

"While the rest of the class arrive, everyone try on Marinette's costumes."

* * *

_**AN: I have never done a Fanfic before, so I would really appreciate any reviews or tips. If you have any suggestions, then please let me know. This may seem like a Lukanette Fanfic, but my plans are Adrienette. I really hope you liked this and thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Costume Time!

Adrien began handing out costumes based on the labels written in Marinette's neat script, secretly admiring her handwriting as he read out the names.

When he read out his name, he felt a jump of nervous excitement. This was the costume which all of Paris would be watching him perform in, but most importantly, it was designed and made by none other than Marinette.

Ever since Adrien had joined the Parisian Ballet Academy, there was no-one who he respected or admired more. The most talented dancer in his year, Marinette had caught his attention on the first day when he watched her dance. She was clumsy off stage, but when she was performing, she was captivating.

This costume was made for him, by Marinette! He struggled to contain his excitement and, after dealing out the rest of his pile of costumes, rushed off to the boys changing rooms. On his way, he overtook Max and Kim, the latter shouting out a challenge to a race. Adrien ignored him. A dare could wait – this was from Marinette.

When he pulled it out of the bag, it left him speechless.

From one glance, he could tell it would be a perfect fit, yet loose enough for him to perform his dances. It was based on the typical prince outfit from other ballets, but with different colours.

The puffy sleeves and the main body of the outfit were a light shade of royal blue and the slashes in the sleeves revealed green fabric, evidently chosen to suit his eyes. The front was frilled with lace, alternating frills between baby blue, pale royal blue and pastel green. Apart from the frilled lace front, the costume was made from a material like no other. Despite being a part time model to fund his father's exploits, he had never come across a fabric quite like it.

The fabric was soft, light, stretchy and presumably durable, as it had to last weeks of shows. The tights seemed to be made out of the same fabric and were the same colour as the main part of the outfit.

Adrien's eyes shone. He couldn't wait to dance in Sleeping Beauty. He couldn't wait to perform in front of hundreds of people. He was so excited!

* * *

A cough from the other side of the room caught his attention,

"Aren't you going to try it on?"

It was Nino Lahiffe, his best friend, his first friend. The only person who knew he had a crush on Marinette.

Adrien blushed, "Hi Nino, I was just lost in my own thoughts for a second. When did you come in?"

"I've been here the whole time. I was the first to get my costume."

"Oh…"

A smile broke out on Nino's face and he started laughing.

"Dude, your reaction was priceless, but you've got to hurry up. Marinette's waiting to adjust all the costumes and you don't want to be last in line. The queue's already too long as it is."

* * *

Adrien quickly undressed and began to pull on his costume, no longer taking his time to admire the skill behind the outfit. Throughout the crazy rush to get changed, he made a mental note to ask Marinette for a commission. A top maybe? A jacket? A coat? He couldn't decide and left the changing room at top speed, skidding on the polished wooden floor of the hallway.

To his delight, the queue didn't seem too long and he joined the end, resigning himself to wait.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Adrien reached the front of the line and walked into the small room after a familiar voice called 'Next!'

He thought the costume fitted perfectly but Marinette evidently disagreed, sticking pins into the fabric to adjust the tiniest of details. She then showed him to a small cupboard, gave him a dressing gown and asked him to give her the costume back once he was changed.

Adrien now understood why the queue had moved so slowly. Marinette was a perfectionist and was editing the clothes until she was perfectly happy with the fit.

With the faintest of blushes, he walked into the cupboard and pulled the light switch on. He passed out the costume and put on the dressing gown, coming out of the temporary dressing room to watch Marinette work.

Smiling to himself, he noted her concentration, the way she bit her lip, her small frown whenever the needle became unthreaded, her…

"Adrien?"

Jolted out of his thoughts for the second time that day, Adrien blinked.

"Yes?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Marinette spoke again, "Can you try on the costume again please?"

* * *

He took the clothes from her and went back into the draughty closet. Putting on the costume again, he honestly couldn't tell any difference. Was the waist tighter? Sleeves shorter? He didn't know, but stepped outside again for Marinette to reassess the costume.

She gave it a look over and said "Perfect, that will do just fine."

* * *

Adrien only remembered that he wanted a design from her when he left the room and popped his head back in.

"Um, Marinette, once you have finished Sleeping Beauty…Well, I wondered…I heard you take commissions, could you design and make me a hoody? Please?"

She looked up from her work and rewarded him with a beaming smile, "Of course Adrien, I'd love to, but I won't be finished with the show for ages. Once I'm done though, I will make a hoody for you. I have some design ideas, when the show has stopped, call round the bakery and I'll show you them."

Practically radiating happiness, Adrien floated back to the boy's changing rooms on cloud nine.

Nino had finished his lunch and was hanging around at the entrance to the changing rooms, waiting for Adrien. When Adrien arrived, Nino held the door open for him in amazement and gawped at his best friend. Adrien just laughed. He had an invitation to Marinette's house, he was going to be the owner of a custom-designed hoody made by the girl of his dreams - nothing could bring him down!


End file.
